


Bride of Death

by Loreolympusreylo



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreolympusreylo/pseuds/Loreolympusreylo
Summary: Apollo makes good on his threat to force Persephone to be his wife. Persephone must find a way out, despite Zeus’ support for the marriage and the laws mandating their match!
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 264





	1. Bride to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on AO3. I hope you like it! The chapters are going to be short but I hope to update once or twice every day. Please comment if you did or what you didn’t like, and tell me what you hope to see next!

Persephone unlocked her bedroom, dropped her bag on the floor, and flopped onto her bed with an audible sigh. Her internship at Underworld Corp had not been easy. Her complete lack of computer skills in conjunction with the complete lack of help from her coworkers had made her flustered all day. Although it was only her second day, Persephone had set a high standard for herself. She normally took to new tasks easily. But the breakup had occupied her mind all day. _They broke up... I can break our rules...._ Persephone thought. She hadn’t mentioned that she knew to Hades, but immediately after they’d parted ways, she realized it was a mistake. He would never make an advance without her explicit permission. He was that much of a gentleman. “10% scoundrel,” Persephone muttered.

She put on her pajamas and took off her makeup, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She looked older. She still saw the village girl she was, but she had an edge now. She was weathered. She was tired. Persephone climbed into bed, turned off the lights, and stared at the ceiling. Hades occupied her mind.

A creak came unexpectedly from the door all of a sudden, the light from the hallway flooding in. A purple head stuck its way through the crack. _I didn’t lock the door._ Worry flooded her mind. Persephone closed her eyes tightly and pretended to be asleep.

“Persie. Hey, Persie.” Apollo crept in and sat on the bed next to her, eerily reminiscent of before. Persephone kept her eyes shut and prayed he’d go away. Apollo shook her arm harder than necessary. _This is not going to happen again_ , she thought. She opened her eyes and sat up jarringly. “Apollo, GO AWAY. I do not give you permission to touch me. I do not give you permission to touch my bed. And I do not give you permission to be in my room!”

Apollo’s hand only tightened on her arm. His eyes began to glow neon purple. “That’s not what you said last time I came in here! Now this is the welcome I get? I thought that talk we had before Eros barged in was foreplay! You love playing hard to get, Persie. Well, guess what? The chase is over! You’ve won. I’m here with happy news. Get ready, Persie, cause tomorrow’s our big day! We’re getting married!”


	2. Trapped

Persephone’s eyes widened. Apollo leered at her. “You heard me right. Tomorrow night I’ll see you at the altar. Zeus is presiding the ceremony on Mount Olympus. We have his full support.”

“I’m joining TGOEM! I can’t be married!” She cried.

“Well the thing about that is... you’re not a virgin anymore. You know that, Persie. You don’t qualify! And if anyone bats an eye, I have some nice proof that you’re out of there,” Apollo explained, patting his phone camera in his pocket. “Zeus already knows. So flower girl, I’ll pick you up in my chariot tomorrow night!”

“Apollo, think again. I’d rather die before I marry you.”

Apollo grabbed Persephone’s neck with his other hand. “You don’t have a choice. Don’t you can run either. I’m the sun... I’ll find you. Isn’t it perfect? You need me to grow your little plants. We’re a great match.” Apollo squeezed her tighter.

“ARTEMIS! HELP!” She screamed.

“You can try, but she’s gone out. I know you want it. But I’ll let you rest up. We have a big night tomorrow.” He winked. “Your bod all to myself.” Apollo let go of her and walked to the door. “Rest up, wifey!” He waved goodbye and left. Persephone froze completely. Her powers eluded her completely. How could she just sit there, so powerless to do anything? She was a strong, now independent, woman. And she just let him reduce her to an object!

Persephone got out of bed and locked the door she’d so carelessly left ajar. She replayed what had just happened in her head. Did Apollo say... they were getting married? And Zeus had approved?! Zeus favored Apollo, she knew that much. But how could Hera let this happen? How could no one know about this? If Zeus had allowed the match, there was no escaping it for Persephone. The laws were clear, and she was made to join TGOEM because of them: if a god wanted a goddess for a wife, he could have her, as long as Zeus approved. Zeus wasn’t even using her for a business deal. She was a trophy on the dash of a chariot, a prize for a favored child. She looked at the clock: it was two in the morning. Persephone tried to stay calm , running through scenarios in her mind. She could plead with Hera... if Hera didn’t know she would help her, right? But surely Zeus would’ve thought of that. She could go to her mother... but Demeter had no power over Zeus’s rules. She thought back to the fire in horror. How could she escape this terrible fate? How could she escape a life as the abused wife of Phoebus Apollo? Persephone began to imagine the greenhouse around her, trapped in with the sun shining all around. There was no reprieve from its heat, surrounded by all sides. Persephone was overheated, longing for cold. Then she remembered.

She hit her hands to the ground twice. Her floor rumbled ominously. Then two arms embraced her. Hades was here.


	3. Escaped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I figured out notes :) This ended up being on my phone again so I apologize for typos and what not. I also greatly apologize for not adding proper tags about certain triggers. I’m working on that—for some reason my phone isn’t letting me add tags. I will get that sorted ASAP. In the meantime, I hope you like chapter 3!

Hades knelt down and put his hands on Persephone’s shoulders. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He exclaimed loudly, frantically looking around the room. 

Persephone shook her head in desperation and pressed a finger to her lips, urging him to be quiet. 

“Hades... can you take me away from here?” She whispered. 

“Of course, sweetness.” He brushed a long tendril of hair out of her face. Her hair had grown a good deal longer, but the thorns that had begun to creep through her tresses were now retreating. In their place bloomed small blue blossoms. 

Hades said softly into her ear, “Take my hand?” He reached out, still kneeling in front of Persephone. She put her hand in his and met his eyes. He looked at her as though there was no other soul in the universe. Only hers. His eyes glistened like diamonds as he squeezed her hand, and they were gone. 

They rematerialized in front of the window through which Persephone had first seen the beautiful glistening lights of the Underworld—darkness that shined more brightly than the day. Hades let go of Persephone’s hand. “Is this okay? My, my house, that is? We can go somewhere public but I thought that if you needed to get away we might need to talk.”  
  
“Yes,” Persephone turned away. “This is perfect.”

  
“Sweetness... what’s wrong? Don’t get me wrong, you don’t need to tell me. But I’m here to not only listen, but help in anyway I can.” Hades would give anything to help the small goddess in front of him, radiating strength and beauty. Bringing life to his world. 

  
“Hades, I can hardly start. Um.... I’m not safe at Artemis’s house anymore, and I haven’t been safe for a while...” Persephone fidgeted and looked around. “Do you have any tea?”  
Hades internally smacked his forehead. He hadn’t restocked! 

  
“I have flavored water? I’m so sorry, I’m out of tea.” Now he internally groaned. 

  
“That’s fine.” 

  
He led her to the kitchen, where Persephone hopped up on the counter. She was suddenly extremely conscious of her soft pajamas detailed with baby animals and clouds. She was barefoot, braless, and barefaced. And yet Hades still looked at her as if she put Aphrodite to shame. He grabbed a can of strawberry-infused water and poured it into a glass for her to drink. He then stood a respectful distance away from her. 

“Where are the pups?” Persephone looked around hopefully. 

  
“They’re having a sleepover. Uh, with me.”

  
“Awwwww!” Her eyes widened. “Do they always sleep in your room?”

  
“Not always. I just wanted the company tonight.” Hades could not believe the company he had ended up getting. “Do you want to see them? I’ll let them out.” He questioned. 

  
“Of course! But... there’s something I need to ask you about first.” Persephone anxiously crossed her dangling feet. “How does a god claim a goddess for his wife?”


	4. Explained

“How does a god claim as goddess as his wife?”

Hades wasn’t drinking anything, but he choked none the less. He did not expect this question from the youthful TGOEM candidate.

“Well, I’m not entirely sure. I’ve never done it myself as you know. But from what I’ve garnered from the family, it’s like a glorified dibs system pretty much. It’s horribly antiquated and can be cruel to the woman. The worst part about it is that my brother has to approve, which he almost always does. A god need only state his claim to Zeus, and once he has his permission, take his bride. Hera is the goddess of marriage but she has no part in the decision, which is asinine. She can bless or curse a marriage but she can’t prevent it from happening.” Hades shook his head. “That’s about all I know.”

Persephone had been intently focused on the floor listening to Hades explain what she already knew. She wasn’t ready to tell him about the assault. But she had to tell him about the claim. She steeled her will and slowly lifted her eyes to meet his.

“Hades—Apollo has claimed me.”

“WHAT?!” Hades roared. Persephone cringed. Hades realized he had startled her and internally kicked himself. He lowered his voice and said “I’m sorry I frightened you. You’re not married yet, are you?” Persephone shook her head. “No, you wouldn’t be here if you were. I’m sorry, that was a dumb question. Why on OLYMPUS would my brother allow this?! He knows you’re a TGOEM candidate!” Persephone didn’t provide an answer, but Hades kept speaking aloud his stream of consciousness. “This should not have happened. Persephone, how were you alerted to this?” He stepped a tiny bit forward gingerly and examined her closely. “Persephone....” He noticed a handprint on her neck.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now, Hades. Thank you for caring, but what I need right now is your help finding a way out of this, if there is one. Apollo told me moments before I summoned you that we are to be married by Zeus on Olympus tonight.“

Hades loosened his tie, still clothed in a black suit. He had worked late and lost himself in a pile of paperwork, his dogs lying lazily around the room or in Cerberus’s case, sprawled across his body. He had been reviewing Persephone’s work with the scrolls when she had summoned him. This summons had felt like no other he had ever received. It felt as if a piece of his soul had escaped his body and flown far away. He was carried after it like a petal floating on a breeze, utterly helpless. He knew exactly to whom he was being taken. It felt as thought he was coming to a home he never had. And when he felt his feet land on solid ground, he knew exactly who stood in front of him.

Persephone had urged him to be quiet. He, that shitty little sun god, had been in her room. He shuddered thinking of it.

“I need to talk to Zeus. If I don’t pulverize him first. Sweetness, would you be okay here with the dogs for a bit? I won’t be too long.”

Persephone blinked her big eyes at him. “Won’t your brother be mad you woke him up at 2 in the morning?”

“My brother is not going to know the definition of mad when I wake him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you thought!


	5. Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for all the kudos and support :). I hope you like the cliffhangers I’ve been making! Let me know what you think of chapter 5!

Hades stood outside of a bedroom door, hearing giggles and mock cries of protest coming from the inside. “Stop that!” A female voice cried. Hades was in a mortal village, the village of a girl called Semele. Semele was Zeus’s latest conquest, and Zeus loved to boast about her to Hades and Poseidon every chance he got. Hades knew he’d be there because Hera had kicked him out of the house for a week, infuriated with him for taking her favorite sacred peacock broach. Hera had to have known that this would only encourage Zeus to pursue his affairs, but she had told Hades privately that she just needed to be alone with the children for awhile, encourage a semblance of a happy family. 

Hades knocked on the door, calling out, “Zeus, it’s Hades. Open the door and don’t you dare think of disappearing. This is an EMERGENCY.”   
“Lower your voice!” Zeus cried back. He heard creaking and steps padding toward him, and the door cracked open slightly. Zeus was in his mortal form, with a sheet clutched around his abdomen. “Hades, what do you want?”

Back in the Underworld, Persephone lay awake. Hades had let the dogs out and gotten Persephone situated in the guest room before leaving. He brought her a pitcher of water for her nightstand, a fresh cup, and the promise of protection. “If you need anything, anything at all, just call me. I’ve banned Apollo from my realm. He can’t reached you here,” He assured her. “It will be okay, Little Goddess. I’ll do everything I can.” _I’d give my life for you if I could,_ Hades thought. _Not that the God of death could offer a satisfactory life._

“Thank you, Hades.” The goddess, who’d been petting Russell on the head, stood up and walked to the god. She embraced him tightly, and pulled his loosened tie down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Hades rubbed the spot, wishing her lips had lingered longer.   
“I’ll be back, soon.” Hades left the room and closed the door. 

Persephone tucked herself into the king-sized bed, topped with blue-grey sheets. She looked at the tapestry of Cerberus on the wall, then scratched behind the ears of his living self.   
“Oh, Cerberus.” Persephone deeply resented that she had ever made those stupid rules—and after Apollo attacked, as well. She’d wanted to respect Minthe and Hades’ relationship, but she’d been told what a dumpster fire it was by the god of love himself. There was so much she would do over, so much she had learned in these short two weeks. She only hoped that she would make the right decisions going forward. Persephone continued to ruffle the dog’s fur, the other seven coming to snuggle in around the bed.   
  
_Hades is such a good man._ Persephone thought. _Why would Mama think of him so poorly? “Greedy charlatan?” Hades has been nothing but kind and sweet and generous to me. I feel as though I’m where I’m meant to be when I’m around him. He makes me feel like I’m not some dumb village girl. He makes me feel like a queen._ She closed her eyes mournfully. Persephone now agonized over whether to tell her mother. Demeter would certainly be furious and be determined to override Zeus. But what could she possibly do? Getting her involved when she already had a dismal relationship with the king of the gods wasn’t likely to end as well as sending his brother would. _No_ , Persephone decided. Demeter should remain ignorant of this situation until Hades returns. While her mother would burn the world twice over for Persephone, something about having the King of the Underworld at her side made her feel indefatigable. 

In the mortal realm, Hades peered around Zeus to see a naked girl staring at him in curiosity. He rolled his eyes in disgust. “Three words: Apollo and Persephone.” Zeus looked back at Semele and back to Hades. “Ugh. Come in.” Hades entered the room, which contained the bed, a dresser, and a lone chair. “Look away for a second unless you wanna catch an eyeful,” Zeus warned. Hades walked over and leaned on the dresser as Zeus pulled his clothes on. Semele was now hiding underneath the blankets. Hades noticed something on the dresser and smoothly pocketed it. “Alright.” Zeus said. “I’ll see you soon, babe.” A head nodded from under the covers. The god snapped his fingers and he and Hades now stood in the Olympus throne room. Zeus sat lazily on his throne. “I didn’t expect you. I would’ve appreciated some warning!” 

“Like the warning you gave your BROTHER that the only goddess that has caught his attention in two millennia is getting married?!” 

“Yeah, yeah. About that. I didn’t think you’d want her!” Zeus shrugged.

“What could possibly have made you think that?”

“She’s eligible for marriage now for a reason. I was going to honor the TGOEM deal! But that’s not an option for her anymore.”

“Why not?” 

Zeus pulled out his cellphone, tapped it a few times, and held it out.

“See for yourself!”


	6. Proposition

“See for yourself!” A picture was blown up on Zeus’s phone.

Hades examined it for a second before turning away, nauseated.

“What... Zeus... how did this happen?”

“Seems pretty straight-forward to me. Apollo slept with Persephone. She’s not a virgin anymore. I know you hate Apollo. Why would you want her now?”

It took every fiber of Hades’ power to not smite his brother on the spot.

“You are the biggest imbecile I’ve ever known, second only to Apollo. Zeus—how could you think that? First of all, judging from the look of that photo, that should never have been shared or taken in the FIRST place—this was clearly not consensual! Second, you’re blatantly victim-blaming! I know you’re stuck in the old ways, but really?! Third, I LOVE PERSEPHONE. It’s none of my business who she sleeps with, but you’ve made it my business now that you’ve shown me Apollo RAPED her!”

Zeus was growing more furious by the word, his face contorted into an ugly purple look of rage. He stood up and summoned a thunderbolt, followed by lightening that struck the floor in front of Hades. “You can’t call me an imbecile! And that’s my son you’re talking about! He didn’t rape her! He loves her! He said she begged for more!”

“Look at her face! She’s terrified and some of her clothes are still on! Who takes pictures like that during consensual sex?”

“Plenty of people I’m sure!”

“Right.” He scoffed. “This marriage is not going to happen. I forbid it. I will kill every mortal in the world.” Hades meant every word. “Who will worship you then?”

Zeus sat back down onto his throne, electricity crackling around his flowing purple hair. He looked at Hades thoughtfully for a moment.

“Look, brother. Apologize for calling me an imbecile and I’ll work with you.”

Hades’ insides were a volcano, churning with lava and threatening to erupt any second. But then he thought of Persephone. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. He drew a deep breath and said, “I’m sorry.”

“Alright.” Looking please, Zeus settled back and rested his hands on the side of his throne. “I’ve promised Persephone to Apollo. But you’re my brother. That counts for something,” Zeus said. “If you care about her that much,” the god exclaimed, “why don’t you marry her?”

Instantly, images of Persephone across time flooded Hades’s mind. Them cooking together, laughing, sharing drinks, beautiful children playing around their legs, sharing a bed—Hades needed to stop being such a creep. Clearly this beautiful woman had gone through terrible trauma.

“Zeus...” Hades shook his head. “Please. She’s 20 years old. Can you go back on your word? Please? I’ll give you anything.”

“As tempting of an offer that is, brother, I approved Apollo’s claim. She’s his now, no backsies. HOWEVER! Normally, if you wanted to stop him, you would have to challenge him! A fight to take his bride! BUT, since I am so awesome, I give you until tonight to steal her. No battle necessary! Now that’s something I would’ve loved to have seen.”

Zeus shook his head sadly. “I’m taking a gift from the people! Oh, well. Anything for you. Love corrupts, I tell you!” He looked longingly at Hera’s throne. Then Zeus checked his watch—he’d transformed them back into their Olympian garb—and said “Alright. 3 AM. I gotta get back.” He winked at Hades. “Now, if you wanna fight Apollo, by all means, please. But if you want to keep this under the radar, I suggest you go sweep the goddess off her feet. Ta-Ta!” Zeus disappeared.

Hades was stuck to the spot, trying to comprehend everything Zeus had told him. _To have a queen...._


	7. Prompted

Hades, now alone on Olympus, willed himself to focus and stop fantasizing about the possibility of a life with Persephone. It was him or Apollo. He hated, hated that Persephone would have to make that choice. She was hardly 20 years old, young, kind, and innocent. He was 2,000 and saddled with baggage, and Apollo was a sex offender. He had to make sure these were the only two options for Persephone before he went back to her. And Hades knew exactly where to go to make sure. If it turned out that the goddess had to be stuck with a husband by the end of a day, he would have been heading to the same person anyway: Hera.

Hades materialized a second later on the steps of Zeus and Hera’s huge ostentatious mansion. He hated to wake Hebe, his favorite niece, but he was sure that she would understand if she knew the circumstances under which Hades was here. He knocked on the door three times. There was silence and no movement behind the doors. He knocked thrice more, and heard Hera call, “I’m coming, I’m coming!”

Hera opened the door in a satin white robe. Her hair was in rollers and she wore fluffy white slippers. Her face softened slightly when she saw who it was, but was clearly mad about being woken up.

“Hades...what’s going on?”

“Bunny, I’m sorry to wake you. We have a problem.”

Hera gestured for Hades to come inside. She offered him a seat on the living room sofa and a drink, both of which he gladly accepted. Hera brought him a glass of scotch and a gin and tonic for herself. She sat on the chair opposite Hades as gracefully as a queen, despite her sleepy countenance.

Hades took a deep breath and said, “Apollo has claimed Persephone.” Hades explained to Hera how Persephone had summoned him, how he left her at his house and went to talk to Zeus, and the ultimatum Zeus had given him.

Hera was first clearly livid, but grew deeply saddened as Hades continued. Her disappointment in her husband was visible.

“Hades, if that’s what my bone-head of a husband said, there is nothing I can do except bless or curse the union. If I cursed it, perhaps Apollo would want to leave her of his own accord, but I fear that would make him much more violent toward her. If I bless it, that will make him tolerable, at best.” Hera looked shocked.

“I can’t believe, Hades—and I’m never surprised anymore, believe me—that Zeus would approve this. I’ve been going on for weeks about a vision I had. I took Persephone’s hand when I gave her her assignment and I felt that she had been through something terrible. I suspected it was Apollo. Zeus blew it off.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, Bunny?”

“It wasn’t my place to tell you.”

“You said that this was a couple of weeks ago? Why didn’t she confide in me? I know she’s been upset lately, but she told me it was because of the adjustment to Olympus.”

“Hades, I’m sure she figured if her mom found out, she wouldn’t get a chance to become who she truly is. She wouldn’t get a chance to spend time with you.” Hera pointed.

“What do you mean?”

Hera stood up, put her drink on the coffee table, and put her hands on her hips.

“I’m the goddess of marriage, Hades. I know a match when I see one and I know how you feel about her. I will officiate and bless your marriage to Persephone this morning if you wish it,” Hera declared.

“Bunny, she’ll hate me. She already established all of these boundaries for us. I can’t text her at night. We can’t be alone together. I’m her boss. I can’t give her special treatment. Marrying her might be seen as special treatment!”

“Here’s the deal, pal.” Hera walked over and poked Hades hard in the chest. “She marries your insecure self. Or she marries Apollo. But don’t take yourself off the table. Don’t take away her choice. Hades, like I said, I’ve seen it all. I know what a bad partner looks like. I know the look of an adulterer or adulteress, I know the traits of an abuser. You have none of those qualities. You are a good, kind, strong man. You will treat her as a queen ought to be treated. Persephone will not grow to loathe you. She will not find her treasures gone, get caught in the middle of one of her husband’s fights, or make her husband sleep somewhere else because he strays so often she never wakes up in his arms. No.” Hera placed her hand on Hades’ shoulder. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a glittering peacock pin. He held it out in his palm. Hera looked at it wistfully and gently took it.

“What do I do, Bunny?” Hades softly asked.

“Go propose.”


	8. Proposal

Hades emerged on his front door step emboldened by the goddess of marriage’s decisiveness, how she had insisted this was the right choice. He stood outside in the cold night air, thoughtfully looking out at the lights of the Underworld. Could he provide a happy life for her here? The goddess of spring with the god of death? He truly would do anything for her. He always said what he meant, but it seemed he had never meant anything as much as that—his vow to her wellbeing. 

Hades opened the door to his house, headed to the staircase, and checked the time on his watch: 3:45 AM. The goddess resting in his guest room had been through a horrific night. Should he let her sleep until morning? Or did he do this now? He reached into his pocket and looked at the ring in his palm. Hades had had this ring for some time now. He never planned on using it. He never planned on showing it to anyone. It merely represented what could be. It represented happiness, reminding Hades of the possibilities life could offer. It took two thousand years for him to fall in love—but he was starting to think it would never happen. Now look where he was. Hades had been examining it yesterday as he was deep in work at the office. He thought about how stupid he was to cling to the symbol, to make anything like this in the first place. The ring was a silver band with a gigantic round diamond of his own creation set in the middle. Hades considered playing with the color of the gem and band, but decided that he liked the way silver would stand out again her pink skin. How if she wanted to wear it, she would want to show the world that they were married. He had never dreamed that his fantasy could become his reality. He felt terribly selfish for thinking this way. She would never say yes under any other circumstances, Hades thought. She hasn’t even said yes yet. He only had to ask. 

Zeus hadn’t told him the time at which Apollo would be kidnapping Persephone. He supposed he had at least 13 hours. But he didn’t want to waste a second. He decided now was the right time. And he climbed the stairs. 

Persephone lay awake in bed, the dogs snoozing around her. She could see Cerberus keeping one protective eye open, watching the door. She trusted Hades to be back soon. She wondered where he had gone, if he’d fought with Zeus. She wondered if there was a solution to any of this. She could hardly think straight. The only thing she could do was wait. Suddenly, some of the dogs began to yelp and whine. Then Hades slowly opened the door.   
She sat up quickly, clutching the blankets to her. “Hades!” All of the dogs except Cordon Blue and Cerberus rushed to meet him. Cordon Blue wasn’t bothered to open his eyes, and Cerberus kept his legs on Persephone. 

“Persephone....” Hades had only taken two steps into the room. She felt suddenly awkward; she was in bed wearing childish pajamas and he was at the door in a suit. But she felt safe. And Hades still looked at her like she was the only being in the world. Holy Hera, was he handsome. His eyes glowed crimson, and as he shifted his weight she couldn’t help but notice the way his muscles moved through his clothing. He had so much power over he right now, yet looked utterly disposed to follow any command she gave. Despite her embarrassing positioning, a crown of flowers burst onto Persephone’s head. Her hair was flowing over the bed. Hades let out a small, deep noise.

He hoped that hadn’t been audible. How should he do this? Should he offer her some of the clothes Hera left here? Should he take her somewhere else in his house? The questions stormed in his mind; Hades was unable to focus, but looking into Persephone’s eyes, he knew there was nothing to worry about. He wondered if she knew how her hair was floating slightly, how her eyes were practically lighting up the dark of the room. Now was the time. 

He slowly walked to the bedside, conscious of Persephone’s every emotion and movement. When he was right beside her, he knelt down. 

Persephone’s eyes widened. When Hades opened the door, this was not what she was expected. He couldn’t be...? How could he want her? She was obviously misinterpreting some Olympian custom. Apollo hadn’t done this.

“Kore Persephone,” Hades tasted the syllables as if they were the sweetest fruit. “The month I’ve known you has been the happiest of my life. I’ve lived for a long time. Down here in the underworld, the days blend together. Time passes so slowly. There was no color in my life. Not until you. You are the kindest being I’ve ever met. My subjects and mortals shun me, even my family shies away from me, but you were never afraid. You only got closer. Persephone, I fell in love with you the second I saw you. We were thrown together because I said you put Aphrodite to shame. I’m sorry that she played a trick on you, but I’m not sorry that it led you to me. Cerberus answers to you as he does to me. You can create life here where no one else can. And while I’m not sure why you’re called the Bringer of Death, it seems like that goes hand in hand with the god of the dead. 

While I am yours, you will rule all that lives and moves alongside me and will have the greatest rights. I will never command you to do anything you do not wish to do. Those who dishonor you and do not respect your power will face my wrath. Persephone, I love you. I want nothing more than for you to be my queen. Zeus has mandated that you must marry either Apollo or myself. But I made this ring for you a long time ago. I do not offer it as an escape for you, but rather out of my own love. I want nothing but two things in this world: first, for your own happiness, and second, for you to be queen of this domain. If the second conflicts with the first, say no and I shall never ask again. If by some miracle you wish to be my wife, you will never want for anything and I will forever be yours. Kore Persephone, will you marry me?”


	9. Fated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is way too short for how much I have planned ahead. This week has been crazy, yet I will hopefully make it up to you with more chapters this week!! Thank you so so much for all the love. This is such a short, novice fic and the kudos and comments make my day. Lots of love!

Persephone stared down at the man kneeling in front of her. Was she dreaming? Was this real? She reached out to him slowly, trying to take his free hand. He happily obliged, interlacing her fingers with his own. He felt real, solid. Persephone leaned in. _He smells like a forest fire in winter._ Hades smiled at her, a wide, happy, 10% scoundrel grin. She forgot her own name. Hadn’t he said it seconds ago? _Hades wants to marry me_ , she marveled. _This god, this king, wants to marry me_. There was no one else in the world right now. Only him, right in front of her, wanting her for the rest of their immortal lives. To rule with him as an equal, to be protected and cherished and loved, to be a queen. To raise small babies and adopt more dogs. Persephone wanted all of it. The good, bountiful good, and the bad. They would get through it together. She wanted nothing more than this.

Hades smiled at the goddess in front of him as he witnessed an incredible transformation take place. Persephone was taking on her primal form. Persephone’s already long hair grew further, drifting around her head, and her eyes grew an even deeper magenta. She hovered off the ground, radiating power and seduction, sending waves of energy around the room. All of the dogs jumped to attention. Cerberus leaped to her side, staring at Hades. And suddenly, a crown identically to Hades’ appeared over her, sized perfectly. Hades became aware of his own looks shifting, his skin now resembling the night sky. His hand was still held by Persephone’s.

“Aidoneus... I will marry you. I accept your proposal. I will be your queen. I will rule by you for eternity. And I will love you for long after that.”

Hades stood and wrapped his arms loosely around the goddess, being mindfully of her space while feeling her pull him in with her strong power. Persephone closed the gap and kissed him deeply. Hades felt as though he was complete. As if he had found something he had been searching for his whole life. The touch of her lips thrilled him and made him feel a bliss he had never felt. This was his destiny. Persephone would be his queen.


	10. Vowed

Persephone softly broke the kiss, and Hades slipped the ring onto her finger. They gazed at each other, losing track of time and place. Then Hades took her hand and led her down the staircase.

“Sweetness, where would you like to be married?” Hades asked.

“Can we do it here? In your home?” 

Hades was hoping she would say that, but he couldn’t be sure. A wedding in the mortal realm would’ve been too risky, let alone anywhere on Olympus.

“Of course.”

“Can we do it right here?” Persephone motioned toward the grand windows in front of them. This place was sacred to Persephone. This was where she had first beheld the Underworld. Her new home.

“Yes. Would it be okay with you if Hera married us? With Hecate as our witness?”

“That sounds perfect.” Persephone knew that this was sudden. She had known Hades for a tiny amount of time, a blink of an eye compared to what was to come. But she wasn’t afraid. This felt right. She felt like she belonged here. She didn’t mind that this would be a small, hurried ceremony. She preferred it, rather. Demeter wasn’t here to throw a fit, no Olympian friends to fuss or chastise her love (although she loved Eros and Artemis), no fanfare and pictures and gossip. For now, at least. She just wanted to be in Hades’ arms.

“Can I summon them now?” Hades‘ eyes were full of love, no hurry, no concern present on his beautiful face.

“Yes.” A second later, Hera materialized in a gust of shimmering air. It hung around her frame, which was dressed in a formal white chiton. Hera wore a beautiful diadem and carried an imposing tall scepter. She didn’t say a word. She merely smiled at the couple, then pointed a finger at Persephone. Her pajamas were transformed into a beautiful, plain white gown. It had long sleeves, a v in the front and a deeper one in the back, and a flowing train that extended several feet behind her. Persephone wore a netted veil atop her fuchsia hair, which rested gently curled against her hips. She looked radiant. Hera snapped her fingers at Hades and his suit ironed itself out. She then crafted a white carpeted aisle, and an arch right against the window. She waved her hand about the arch, and said, “Persephone, will you do the honors?”

Persephone focused and conjured creamy white and pink azaleas that wove around the trellis. _They look lovely_ , Hades thought. The flowers could only have come from their beautiful maker.

“Who will be your witness?” Hera asked Hades.

“Hecate,” He responded.

“Very good,” Hera replied.

Hecate emerged from thin air, dressed in a simple black gown and accompanying black gloves. Black was certainly a funeral color, but it was almost all Hecate wore, and the bride was marrying the god of the dead. Hecate gave Hades a knowing grin, then walked to Persephone and gave her a big hug. She looked at the ring on Persephone’s finger and whispered “I know this isn’t happening under happy circumstances, but I know you will be happy. He will make sure of that.” Persephone smiled and said aloud, “I love him.”

Hades couldn’t believe it. Hecate hugged Persephone again and went to stand to the side of the arch. Now Hera stood behind it. Hades couldn’t take his eyes off of the gorgeous goddess that was to be his wife. Persephone turned away, conjuring a luscious bouquet of blue and pink flowers. Hades took his place in front of Hera, and Persephone walked gracefully down the white aisle to the sounds of the night. When she reached its end, Hades took both of her hands.

Hera spoke proudly, “We are here today to officiate and witness the marriage of Persephone, the goddess of Spring, to Hades, the god of the dead. Three things must be done to seal this coupling. First, you must profess your desire to be wed. Second, you must move into this house, Persephone. And third, you must consummate the marriage.” Persephone blushed, tingling at the thought of the third obligation. Hades met her eyes lovingly and lustfully. Persephone was not afraid. She returned the feeling.

“Kore Persephone,” Hera proclaimed her name. “Do you take Aidoneus Hades as your husband, to love and cherish him as long as your domain flourishes?”

“I do.” She passionately resounded.

“Aidoneus Hades, do you take Kore Persephone as your wife, to love and cherish her as long as your domain flourishes?”

“I do,” He deeply replied. The couple shared a kiss that demonstrated their devotion to each other. The two beings watching gave each other a knowing look. They had seen this coming from miles away.

“As the goddess of marriage, I will amply bless this union when the next two steps are complete.” Hera said. “Persephone, while I have done away with other traditional ceremonies for the wedding, you must complete these three steps to be truly wed to Hades. If not, your wedding will be annulled and Apollo can still claim you.”

Hades had been deeply troubled by this. Hera had explained this to him at her home. But Hera had promised to help in any way she could, and call in others to help, too. 

“Persephone, to move into Hades’ home, you must move your most treasured possessions here. What would those be?”

Persephone thought carefully. She considered what was meaningful to her. She really didn’t have that much. She thought back to the day in Tartarus where she’d lost her jacket. The brooch her mother had given her was dear to her. The only other two objects that she deeply cared about were two given to her by her almost husband—the coat and the comb. “A brooch that my mother gave me, and a coat and comb Hades gave me.”

“Perfect. Where can we find them all?”

All of her belongings were at Mama’s or Artemis’s house. She couldn’t go back there. She grew scared at the thought.

“They’re all at Artemis’s house.”

“Ok. That shouldn’t be a problem, Persephone. You need to collect all of these objects yourself, but Hades is going to lend you the helm of darkness. You’ll be invisible to anyone. You need to leave shortly. The sun is rising.” Hades gave her an assuring nod. She could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two!! So I did some research on marriage in Ancient Greece to try and make this fun. Completing this ceremony is not going to be easy for them! There are many ceremonies preceding the marriage and ones that define it. I especially used this source! I am not a scholar and definitely took artistic liberties. I know this isn’t all accurate, it’s for the plot I swear!
> 
> https://digitalcommons.macalester.edu/cgi/viewcontent.cgi?referer=https://www.google.com/&httpsredir=1&article=1005&context=classics_honors


	11. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait to reveal what’s next! Enjoy this cliffhanger 😋

Hera changed Persephone out of her wedding dress and into a white jogger set while talking to her about logistics. Hades stood off to the side, serving as moral support. 

“Hecate and I are allowed to help you, but Hades needs to stay here for you to technically move into his home. He must be physically here when you bring your possessions. We need to get this done as quickly as possible so we not only stay out of the sun, but have this marriage official by late afternoon. Persephone, you’ll be invisible to Apollo, but he can still coming looking for you and might question your absence. If he sees us rooting around, that’ll look suspicious, too, so we’re going to try to steer clear. We should have plenty of time, but it can’t hurt to be safe. Can you tell us where the three items are specifically?” Hera questioned.

“Yes, so the brooch is in a drawer in my room at Artemis’ house, my comb is in another drawer, and sugar snaps!” Persephone grew worried. “I got all caught up and didn’t even think! Hestia has my coat. She confiscated it.”

“Okay,” Hera said cooly. “Where would it be?”

“At her house. As long as she didn’t throw it out! Or donate it! What happens if we can’t find it?” Persephone fretted. 

“Since you named it as a valued possession, we are going to need it. Thinking on the matter, I doubt she would’ve disposed of it. While it would’ve made a statement, sure, I think she realized you did not have a whole-hearted commitment to her organization. I think she would’ve kept it as a kind of collateral over you.” Hera mused. 

“How if you ask for the jacket, you show your interest in Hades, if not, it’s like she symbolically holds men out of your reach,” Hecate chimed in. “It might have trapped you longer. I bet we’ll find it in a closet somewhere.”

Persephone’s mind eased by Hera and Hecate’s sensible logic, she began to feel ready to re-enter Olympus. 

“Do gods or goddesses have any kind of alarm systems for beings who transport into their homes?”

“No, we’re much too cocky for that. We would just smite the trespasser,” Hera said, as if that was a normal thing. 

“So I should be able to poof my way into Artemis’ house undetected?”

“You got it,” Hecate affirmed. 

“Once I have the first two objects?” Persephone asked. 

“Bring them back here, then meet me at Hestia’s house. I’m going to distract her and ask her about your performance in TGOEM, update her on your internship, and give you plenty of space to search. I’ll see if I can weasel out where it is out of her too.” Hera’s plan seemed solid.

“Okay.” 

Hades stepped to Persephone’s side and put his hands on her shoulders. She pulled him down to give him a tender kiss. Who would’ve thought that this would be their third kiss of the day? 

“Come back soon,” Hades told her, but it sounded like more of a plea than a goodbye. 

“I’ll be back before you know I was gone.” Hades carefully put the silver helm of darkness onto her head. It was definitely took big for Persephone, but she could manage. Her eyesight was just a little obstructed by the nasal guard. Persephone looked down at her hands. They looked normal and solid, but the gods assured her that they couldn’t see her. 

Finally prepared, Persephone thanked Hera and Hecate profusely, took one last look at Hades, and turned on her heel, sailing out of the Underworld. 

She landed back on the floor of her bedroom, where she had been just hours ago but what felt like days. She turned on the lights and grew alarmed. Had she done this right? She looked around the room. It seemed... different. Neater. Persephone’s space was alway clean but the room was almost sterile. Upon a closer look, Persephone became horrified. “Where are my things?!” Her possessions were gone. She ran to the closet. Only hanging racks remained. Her books and computer were gone from her desk, and the drawer.... She pulled it open. Bare. What happened? 

She listened to the sounds of a house for a moment. It was dark out and still, save for the muffle sound of Artemis’ voice coming from her room. She sounded distressed. 

Persephone crept down the hallway to her friend’s room. She was sitting on the bed away from her, now shouting into her phone. 

“Apollo, I told you. I don’t know what happened! She just came in here, started cursing me, and took all of Persephone’s stuff! Demeter’s gone insane!”


	12. Boxed

Persephone gasped at the revelation that Demeter had taken her things. 

“Who’s there?!” Artemis whipped around and stared out at the door. The goddess got up off the bed and quickly walked to examine the hallway. Persephone backtracked as quietly as she could. Artemis seemed to look straight at her. 

“It’s nothing, geez!” She said into the phone. “What’s made you so paranoid?”

Persephone heard agitated garble coming from the speaker. 

“Apollo, what is going on? You obviously know something,” Artemis said. 

“Well if you don’t tell me, I’ll find out for myself!” She barked, and hung up. “Gods!” Artemis stared up at the ceiling and murmured, “Persie, I hope you’re okay, wherever you are.”

Persephone took all of this in then pieced it together. So: her mom knew something was up. It sounded like somehow she knew about Apollo’s claim if she was mad at Artemis. Or she could just be mad at Artemis’ poor abilities as a guardian. Either was possible. Then Demeter had moved all of her stuff out. Apollo was freaking out. Artemis had presumably called him. And the goddess of the hunt didn’t know that Apollo has claimed her. 

Persephone didn’t feel like she could trust Artemis. As much as she appreciated her friend, who actually believed in her and gave her the right to be her own person, Artemis’ ties with Apollo were too strong. Persephone needed to focus on finding the three items. 

Artemis went back into her room and slammed the door, leaving Persephone alone in the dark hallway. Persephone checked her room one last time, then left. 

She materialized into a plush field of springy grass, covered in rows of organized flowers. She was back in the mortal realm. It was dawn, and the nymphs were sleepily waking up to start their days full of frolicking and berry picking. Demeter’s enormous estate—Persephone’s old home—loomed down at her. 

Persephone felt as though it was no longer where she belonged. Neither was Artemis’ place. No. Although she had only stayed one (and a half, she supposed) night there, Hades’ house was her home. Hades himself. She couldn’t believe it. But it just felt right. Truly fated. 

Persephone hated having to coming back. This place seemed part of ancient history, where she’d been trapped in greenhouses, had no control of her power, and was kept from everything fun and interesting. She steeler her will with the thought that she would no longer belong to her mother, little Kore. She would be Persephone. Hades’ wife. A queen. “Try bossing me around then, Mama,” She thought. 

Persephone headed toward the house. The large door was slightly ajar. She slipped inside into the imposing entrance. She didn’t see anyone inside. She checked around common areas for her things before going to her bedroom. It was exactly how she’d left it: chess trophies on the shelves, books on the night stand, educational posters plastered to the walls. Persephone shuddered at the shrine to her old self. Her mother hadn’t put anything in here. So where were her things?

She suddenly heard a commotion coming from the entryway. Her mother’s footsteps. She would recognize them anywhere. “Come on, come on!” Demeter called. 

Persephone headed toward the scene, and stopped at a safe distance away. Nymphs were pulling taped cardboard boxes through the door. They were labeled with marker: “School supplies,” “Clothes,” “Accessories,” Trinkets,” normal moving labels, but then there was... “Inappropriate.” “To be inspected.” Persephone fumed at her mother’s attempts to control her. Fit her into one of those boxes. 

“Give those last two to me.” Demeter ordered.

Persephone had no doubt that her brooch was in “Accessories.” Her mother’s organization was flawless. But the diamond comb had to be in “Inappropriate.” 

Persephone didn’t understand her mother. If she knew Apollo was attempting to make her daughter his wife, why would she move her things out of her room before trying to find Persephone, or giving Apollo the beating of his life? 

Then she realized—her treasured possessions. Demeter knew that she would have to come for them before the marriage could be official. Or else it could be annulled. 

“Now take it all out back and burn it.” Demeter commanded. “Burn it all.”  



	13. Salvaged

“Burn it all,” Demeter said. 

“How did Mama know about the wedding?” Persephone worried. “Did she only know about Apollo, or Hades, too? Or, worse, only about Hades?!” That didn’t matter right now. 

Persephone’s eyes darted between the nymphs and her mother. She had to save the brooch from the flames first. She trusted that her mother would go through the two boxes she’d confiscated before turning them to ash, too. Persephone followed the four pink nymphs pushing the boxes along the ground. None of her old friends were among them—they must have been new.

They took her things all the way out to the garden behind the house, where in a clearing, a large pile of brush and tinder sat. One struck rocks together until a spark caught, while the others untaped the boxes. The fire wasn’t big enough to throw everything in at once, thankfully. Persephone would have a chance to rescue her item. 

It was still difficult to control her powers, easier to make flowers than it was to manipulate her creations. But nonetheless, Persephone attempted to snake a small green vine from out of the soil. As her clothes were being carelessly tossed—she couldn’t stop to mourn them—into the blaze, she used the vine to tip the open “accessories” box over. Its contents spilled out onto the grass. Persephone had to act quickly. She stood off to the side of the mess, hurriedly searching before the nymphs could scurry to pick up the box. She spotted the brooch glittering in the sun—the sun!, she looked up anxiously—and used the camouflaged tendril to snake it toward her. She scanned for the diamond comb, but it wasn’t there. She gratefully snatched the brooch and left the acrid smell of her flaming possessions behind. 

Persephone dashed into the house and up the stairs to her mother’s stately room. Demeter had emptied the “To be inspected” box onto a table and was now methodically examining every item one by one. The “Inappropriate” box was open, and Persephone caught a glimpse of a top Eros had gifted her hanging over the edge. Her mother had to be stopped. 

Demeter was now turning over a card with a long numerical code on it. Persephone knew that this was simply the access code to one of her online textbooks, but the way Demeter looked at it, you would think it was a dangerous encrypted message. Persephone couldn’t see the comb, at least from her vantage point. Until her mother revealed it in her other hand. 

“Hestia, I need you,” Demeter spoke calmly. The goddess of the hearth materialized before Demeter. 

“Demeter, I’ve asked Zeus again, and he refuses to see the logic in Persephone becoming a member.”

“His opinion doesn’t matter so long as he doesn’t change the law. I never should have let her leave. I knew Olympus would corrupt her. I just simply cannot believe that the sun god, who makes our harvest possible, would do this to her. You know I only agreed to send her away because of....” She gave a knowing look at Hestia. 

So Mama didn’t know about Hades! Persephone breathed a sigh of relief.

“Do you know where she got this comb?” Demeter handed it to Hestia. 

Oh, no. 

“Are these real diamonds?” Hestia squinted. “This is very a unsuitable item for a goddess devoting her life to community service to wear. I fear Persephone has been subjected to some undue influences, Demeter, besides Apollo’s attention. There’s something you don’t know. Persephone has begun an internship in the Underworld.”

“WHAAAAAATT?!” Her mother roared, startling birds nesting in a tree outside of the window. “WHO AUTHORIZED THAT?! TGOEM is supposed to be PROTECTING her! Look at the job you’ve done! You know if he finds out he will destroy her!”

“Demeter, I wasn’t responsible for this. I didn’t know it was happening until just recently. I haven’t even confronted Persephone about it. You should know that I confiscated a coat from her just last month. Hades gave it to her. It’s possible he gave her that comb, too.”

“You’re telling me that the biggest living threat to my daughter is treating her like a sugar baby?! Unbelievable. Hestia, I appreciate your attempt at helping Persephone, but Gods, Olympus is FULL of incompetence. Persephone is not marrying Apollo. We are initiating her today, and Zeus can’t stop us on a technicality! It is your organization, your rules, and despite our NUMEROUS disagreements, sadly, you are my daughter’s best hope.” As Hestia stood stuck to the spot having been throughly chastised, Demeter put down the comb and fetched her checkbook from her purse on the dresser. She filled out a check and handed it to Hestia. The yellow goddess’s eyes bulged. 

“Use that for your community center, AFTER you initiate Persephone into TGOEM this morning. We need to find her NOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the burning of the objects to be super dramatic but I decided to focus on a different plot point! We couldn’t have all of her things destroyed! Persephone now has enemies closing in all around—Apollo on one side, her “protectors” flanking the others! That purple monster is closer than he may appear!


	14. Discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve wanted to post every night but this last week got in the way! I’m finally free and in the swing of things! More chapters to come! Thank goodness for unlimited exclamation points!!!!!
> 
> Oh also my heart- last Saturday- I cannot. Cannot. Cannot. !!!!!!!!!!!

“Look,” Apollo said to Artemis as he pulled his golden chariot across the sky, reins in one hand, phone in the other. “I’m just saying, her blood will be on your hands! You need to find her.”

“I know, Apollo! Demeter already blew up! I still don’t see what you’re so concerned about.”

“Artemis, get with the program. She’s obviously been kidnapped! She wasn’t at your house last night. Her mom is freaking out. And she’s searching with Hestia for her right now!”

“How do you know that, Apollo?” Artemis snarked. Apollo knew how she felt about him using his domain to spy on people. 

“Just a hunch!” He cried as he completed his third lap around the Barley Mother estate. He was gonna have to skip some mortal villages today. 

“Bro, this is messed up. It’s cool you care, but your stupid crush on her has gotten creepy. I’m worried about Persephone, don’t get me wrong. I’m going to help find her. You can too, but seriously, stop calling me!” 

“Artemis,” Apollo’s eyes gleamed red. “You’re a smart girl. Haven’t you figured it out yet?”

“Don’t patronize me, Apollo.”

“I know where you need to look. Hades took her.”

Hades paced back and forth across the halls of his home, his gleaming shoes tapping rhythmically against the floor. 

“Can you stop that for two seconds?” Hecate said dryly, lounging in a chair in Hades’ living room. 

“I’m sorry. I’m worried. She should’ve been back by now.”

“Hades. It’s been twenty minutes.” Hera sat in an adjoining black seat, legs crossed properly with her hands in her lap. Hera was a woman who meant business, and her sarcastic response brought Hades back to reality. 

“You’re right.” He collapsed on the couch next to them. “I need a drink.”

“There’s the spirit.” Hera said.

Hades headed to the bar and took out three glasses. 

“None for me,” Hecate held up her hand. “I’m not drinking these days. Someone needs to be sober down here.”

Hades grimaced.

A loud ring came from his phone in his pocket. Hades fumbled to put the glasses down and frantically picked up the call, putting it on speakerphone.

“Hello? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, boss,” A deep voice echoed into the phone. “Uh, we’ve had an attempted breach. Phoebus Apollo tried to enter the gateway... he didn’t get through, of course... I just thought you should know.”

Hera and Hecate raises their eyebrows at him. 

“Ok, thanks for letting me know, Bainbridge. Call me right away if it happens again.”

“Will do, boss.”

Hades hung up the phone. 

“Great. When do you think we should expect the cavalry?” 

“Just because Apollo figured out you took her in doesn’t mean Demeter knows,” Hecate said. 

Hades’ phone rang again. He checked the caller ID before answering this time. 

“It’s Zeus,” He said, before answering the phone. 

“Look brother... Demeter may or may not know about the Apollo deal,” Zeus sheepishly said.

Hades pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why would she know that?”

“I told her! I thought she would actually help you out by tracking down Apollo and getting out of your way... but now it seems she’s putting in all her energy into trying to induct Persephone into the maiden thing. I told Hestia it doesn’t make any sense, but Demeter is suuuuuper hung up on it.”

“So Hestia knows about this, too?”

“Yeah.... it’s probably spread a little more than that.” Zeus confessed.

Hera rolled her eyes and flipped the phone off. 

“Zeus, did you say anything about my part in this?”

“Nope!” The king proudly said. “No, from what I understand, Demeter just thinks Apollo’s trying to steal her baby. Oh, and she knows that she’s not a virgin anymore. Oh! One more thing. I should probably stress that she’s very angry.”

“Zeus, Apollo just tried to get into my realm. This is going to get very ugly, very fast.”

“I see that now....I’m not going to call off the wedding though. We’ve come too far, I’ve made my call. Also, I’m impartial in all this. I just have to deal with the unfortunate fallout. Try to keep the mortal damage to a minimum? Tributes have been up 30% lately and I can use all the coin I can get. Hera doesn’t stay with me for my modesty. Okay, bye!”

Hades poured a large amount of gin into a very large glass and topped it off with a bottle of tonic for Hera. 

A shimmer of pink mist suddenly appeared midair, and Persephone materialized a second later holding a brooch and a diamond comb. 

“We gotta move!” She shouted. 

“I’ll take that to go,” Hera told Hades.


	15. Vanished

Persephone breathlessly explained what had happened, the helm in her arm, and the two older goddesses whisked themselves off with her to Hestia’s house. 

Hades, sitting again in his living room, heard a frantic knocking on the door. He headed to the front and peered around a window to see a dark violet goddess. He opened the door.

“What have you done with Persephone, you creep?!” The dogs started barking up a storm as she pushed past him into the enormous townhome. 

“Persephone?!” Artemis shouted, running to the halls. “Persephone, where are you?” 

Hades came after Artemis, nowhere near as frantically as the goddess was moving. 

“Artemis, she’s not here.” Hades said, exasperated by the sudden intrusion. 

“I know you took her, you pervert.”

“I did not take her. Do you even know what’s happened?” 

“I know exactly what happened. You kidnapped Persephone and are making her slave to your sick wishes. You kings are all the same. Persephone?! You probably have her tied up in your room!” She snarled. 

“No. For once, listen to me, Artemis, please.”  
The goddess stopped in surprise at Hades’ calm tone. 

“Artemis—Persephone is not here. I’m sure your brother has concocted some story about... well, that’s unimportant. But your brother claimed Persephone as his bride. She’s run away from your home for that reason.”

“You’re lying!” Artemis drew her bow, notched an arrow, and pointed it in Hades’ face. He held up his hands in surrender. 

“I’m not. I swear it by the Styx. Ask Zeus. He consented and was to officiate their marriage tonight.”

“How do you know all of this?” Artemis kept her arrow steadily aimed at his face. 

“Because Persephone told me. But she’s not here. She’s attempting to evade Apollo.” Hades did not want to tell Artemis the whole truth, not for the sake of his own current danger, but for Persephone’s protection. He fed her that partial truth instead. 

Artemis lowered her bow. “If you’re lying to me, you will regret your immortality!”

“Artemis, I’m not. As hard it is for you to believe, I care about Persephone’s safety, too. More than you know,” Hades told her. 

Artemis disappeared in a flurry of lilac mist, presumably to confer with Zeus. 

Hades groaned and went to pour himself a glass of whiskey. 

In Persephone’s old bedroom, Demeter told Hestia, “If this marriage happens, that check is not valid, do you understand?” 

“Yes, of course,” Hestia nodded, and continued to unconsciously nod. 

Demeter went to place her checkbook in her purse and gather her belongings. As she did, she noticed the absence of one particular object. “Hestia, do you have that comb?” 

“No,” Hestia quickly bounded to search for the ornate gift. 

Demeter sniffed the air. Hestia nervously looked at her. 

“My daughter was here.”

Hera, Hecate, and Persephone had materialized into Hestia’s home. 

After making sure the goddess wasn’t there, Hera sat in the entrance prepared to subdue her as Hecate and Persephone began to rifle through every closet and cupboard in the house. Hestia’s home was of a comfortable minimalist style, all done in tones of white and beige. 

“What on earth?” Hecate muttered as they sifted through hangers. They found cream muumuu after muumuu and various boring shoes, but no coat. 

“Hera? What are you doing here?” They heard echo from downstairs. Hecate and Persephone picked up their already brisk pace. 

Hestia stood with her arms crossed in the foyer, facing down Hera. 

“Hestia, my dear, have you heard the news? Apollo is marrying Persephone. Of course I do not consent. I came to help TGOEM induct Persephone.”

“That’s very kind of you but I’m very busy at the moment. Please come back later.” Hestia attempted to dash past Hera toward the upstairs. 

Hera blocked her way. “Oh, but you see, I’m in a unique position to help. As Zeus’ wife I have particular sway, and if you would just divulge your plan with me, I know I can be of great assistance.” 

The larger goddess said, “I’m facing the wrath of Demeter right now. You can be of assistance by getting out of my way!” 

“Now, Hestia, is that anyway to treat me when I offer my services?” 

“Move!” Hestia said. 

“Now Hestia, be reasonable!” Hera stepped onto the staircase and put her hands on Hestia’s shoulders. 

“Hera,” Hestia wrung her hands, “I cannot talk right now!” 

Hecate, overhearing Hestia’s growing frustration, cast herself invisible with her magic. Her invisibility was more of a camouflage with her surroundings; unlike Persephone’s total vanishment, when Hecate moved a small shimmer appeared over her surrounding. She continued to search Hestia’s bedroom as Persephone suggested, “I’ll check her office.”

Persephone, wearing the helm, flung door after door on the hallway open. She finally came across Hestia’s large office, as expected: a perfectly organized, pristine room. 

Persephone dashed inside only to see her mother holding a small pink coat, diamonds shining in the morning sun. 

“Hello, darling. I’m sorry it has to be this way.” Her mother vanished. 

“No!” Persephone cried. 


	16. Swayed

Hecate ran into the room, searching for Persephone after having removed her own invisibility. “Persephone? Are you okay?” Hecate frantically looked around, uncommon for the collected goddess. 

“Yes, I’m here!” Persephone wailed. She lifted off the helm. “She took the coat, Hecate!”

Hestia busted past Hera and into the office. “You have no business being here! Trespassers, all of you!”

Hera entered behind her, popped a hip, and dryly said, “You don’t get it, do you? Hestia—this woman is a fertility goddess. No matter how hard you try or how MUCH Demeter pays you, this goddess is not an eternal virgin.“ 

Hestia looked furious and dumbstruck at the  
same time at Hera’s condescending chastisement. 

“I suppose you’ve figured it out now. Persephone has happily, willingly consented to marrying Hades,” Hera continued as Hestia’s face grew a deep orange and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head as they glanced between the goddess of marriage and the goddess of spring. “We need that coat to complete a portion of the ceremony, a ceremony that I have blessed—“ Hera held up a hand as Hestia sputtered. “Now, we don’t need you on our side, but the way I see it, you have three options: first, you stay out of this entirely. Second, you follow Demeter, take her money, and corrupt your organization with a goddess who is ineligible and will leave after a century tops.” 

Persephone grimaced at this. “Or third—you stop trying to impede this wedding and help us in the way you can, and I will not only build you whatever the thing you’ve been talking about it, but help guide goddesses to the organization as an alternative to a marriage they are unfit for, and you won’t face Demeter’s wrath for failing to keep Persephone under your wing in the future,” Hera finished. 

Hestia closed her eyes and puffed out her cheeks. “Okay, okay. Fine. Yes. Persephone may not have been... suitable for this organization. We can work out the details later, but I agree to your terms. Demeter has taken the coat that Persephone was given to by that... um... well, Hades. She took it in an effort to keep you from delivering your possessions to...” Hestia looked like she had a bad taste in her mouth. “Hades.” She uncomfortably spat out the name. “I don’t think there’s anything I can do to get it back... but I know where she’s going now. She’s going to destroy the coat, then she’s going to try to lure Persephone to her. She was going to force her to be initiated. Now she’s not only furious with Apollo, but Hades, too. Demeter knows that Persephone is invested in the Hades situation so she’s likely going to do something with that... I‘m not sure I know anything else it’s happened so quickly.” 

“Well Hestia, thank you for your help.” Hera graciously said. “Please see me after this is settled to make arrangements.”

Hestia gave a little nod, her face returned to its normal shade.

“Let’s go, ladies.” Hera said.

Leaving Hestia behind, they reappeared in front of Hades—who had a golden pitchfork at his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but more soon!


	17. Protector

“I’m here to take you home, Little Bean,” Demeter told Persephone, her eyes fixed on Hades who had his hands up in surrender. Her pitchfork remained steady at his throat.

“No!” Persephone dropped the helm to the floor in surprise.

Hera and Hecate stepped in front of the younger goddess. “Demeter, let us explain our side of the situation first.” Hera pleaded, covering Persephone’s body with her arms. 

“I know what you defilers have been up to. And YOU! Youuuuuuuuu,” Demeter seethed, glowering at Hades. “You have degraded my daughter with promises of riches and power in exchange for her prostituting herself! You have beguiled her and I will not stand for it! She is only a child! Kore, my dear daughter, please go home right now if you have the stamina to transport yourself. If you lack the strength, no worries, I will accompany you myself. But if you refuse and are still under the influences of these scum dwelling manipulating goddesses and the Unseen One, I will hurt what you think you treasure most!” Demeter shoved her pitchfork into Hades’ throat, drawing drops of golden ichor. 

“No! Mama, stop!” Persephone cried. She reached deep inside of herself and shot thick green vines out of the floor, wrapped them around Hades, and pulled him backwards. She cast a thorny wall between herself and her mother with a wave of her hand and ran to her love, throwing herself into Hades’ arms. 

“Apollo is the villain here. It was Apollo who made me ineligible for TGOEM. It was Apollo who assaulted me. It was Apollo who tried to MARRY me without my consent! Hades is blameless; you cannot hurt him! I will not let you!” Hades squeezed Persephone close. She lifted her palm to his neck and closed her eyes, the ichor dropping on her skin. She imagined a plant curling out of a seed, taking root and breaking through the soil. When she removed her palm, the wound was gone. 

“Persephone...” Hades looked at her in awe. 

“Enough of this!” Demeter cried through the wall of vines. “Clearly you are out of your right mind. You have three seconds, Kore. You come home with me now or I take you by force. One...”

Persephone whispered to Hades, “My third treasured object....” She pulled her wedding band off of her finger and pressed it into his palm. 

“Two!”

Hades kissed Persephone’s brow. 

“Three!” 

Persephone whisked herself away to the mortal realm. She felt her feet touch the soft springy grass, warm from the midday sun. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“There’s my girl.”


End file.
